


No Longer

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Naked Female Clothed Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sansa Stark is much different from the last time he saw her.





	No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this.

Sansa Stark is no longer a girl easily cowed by his sister. She's a woman with steely eyes and sureness built from cruelty. 

Tyrion wishes for wine - for anything as she slips from her dress. Scarlet marks cover her upper thighs. Her breasts are fuller and decorated with green and yellowing bruises. 

“You were kind; Ramsay knew nothing of kindness. The only true kindness he exhibited was preventing infections.” 

“I like to consider myself a better husband,” he ventures nervously, “Our marriage had pleasurable moments.”

“Kindness was enough. You were enough.” 

“This is hardly fair; allow me to share my injuries.”


End file.
